Inventive concepts relate to integrated circuit (IC) devices, and more particularly, to an IC device including a fin field-effect transistor.
Recently, as down-scaling of IC devices rapidly progresses, interest obtaining not only a high operation speed but also operational accuracy in IC devices has increased. Accordingly, an IC device having a structure capable of providing improved performance according to a channel type of a transistor and also effectively utilizing a given area within a restricted logic cell area needs to be developed.